


[銀マダ]射精管理

by yuki_7109



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_7109/pseuds/yuki_7109
Summary: 在折磨长谷川泰三这件事上，坂田银时总是能玩出点新花样。
Relationships: Hasegawa Taizou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 1





	[銀マダ]射精管理

其实是一次心血来潮。  
坂田银时耷拉着眼睛，手没轻没重地在长谷川的乳首和腰腹掐来掐去，介于虐待和惩罚之间的力度。脑袋里突然想到前两天在街拐角那家书屋里白嫖老板的小黄书。那本书真是很不错呢，坂田慢慢回忆起来，里面有一篇让即使是身经百战的万事屋老板看了也忍不住想要在别人店里做不雅的事情的黄色漫画，内容是……  
坂田减缓了腰部的动作，在长谷川迷茫、失焦又不明所以的目光中微笑起来。他长相帅气，笑起来能让同为男人的长谷川愣住，就在愣神的时候坂田粗鲁地按住了长谷川挺得直直的重要部位。  
“……！”长谷川措手不及，眼泪几乎逼出眼眶，他过了半晌才喘出气，气急败坏地叫道，“你、你干什么啊！”  
坂田挑起眉毛和眼神装作想了想，语气无辜：“什么都没干啊。”  
手却没停，握住长谷川十分有精神的阴茎，拇指和食指贴着冠状沟紧紧掐着。缓慢的进出也没停，比起他平常一贯激烈的风格，现在反倒显得更加残酷折磨，尖锐的痛感和难耐的爽感让长谷川不自觉地弓起脊椎。  
“我很难受啊，阿银……”长谷川一边抗议，一边开始不停地扭来扭去，好像这样能够甩开身上为所欲为的烦人家伙。  
“是吗？我倒是很舒服呢。”坂田的声音听起来毫不在乎，“反正长谷川你跟我H又用不着前面，那就算不射精也没什么问题吧？好多余啊，这个东西。”  
“别随便觉得别人的身体部位多余啊！”长谷川抓着坂田的手腕，妄图把它从自己身上拿开。察觉到他的动作，坂田把他的阴茎捏得更紧，好不容易乘着气势反抗的长谷川，又颤抖着躺了回去。  
长谷川的不忿和忍耐令坂田很满意，满意的结果就是胯下进出的频率逐渐恢复了往常的激烈，一下一下干着双腿大张、紧咬牙关的大叔。他并没有刻意照顾长谷川的感受，和他做过多次也没去找什么传说中的敏感点，长谷川的肠道只是沉默而温和地包容着他的阴茎，仅这样就能让双方都满足。坂田银时冷冰冰地看着长谷川，即使被做了掐住阴茎这样的动作，长谷川也依然很诚实，坂田越操他，他就越硬，喘息就越粗重。真是好变态呢，长谷川桑。坂田垂下头咬着长谷川的脖颈，像猎手咬住不值一提的猎物。不过把他变成这副模样的自己，也好不到哪里去。  
手上感觉到热腾腾的阴茎颤了颤，同时长谷川扶住了坂田的手臂，带着哭腔的声音颤颤巍巍：“松手啊，阿银，……我快要射了……”  
坂田银时岿然不动。  
“阿银……阿银！要出来了……”  
坂田银时置若罔闻。  
长谷川勉强着自己，一个中年男人的韧带，压下腿想要在坂田的肩膀踢上一脚，把他踢下床，好让自己水涨船高直逼临界点的快感爽快地射出来，而不是像现在这样，被坂田的手禁锢着，积压着得不到解脱。  
坂田银时用另一只手把长谷川的腿拍开。  
“不会吧，大叔，这么快就要射了。怎么在这种地方也这么没用啊你。”他恶劣地笑着，胯部又往里挺了挺，丝毫不管长谷川痛苦地缩起背，眼泪代替精液率先从身体里流出来。在长谷川低沉的呜咽中坂田那张吐不出什么好话的嘴依然没停：“即使射不出来你不也一样爽到要死掉了吗，你这人怎么这么变态啊？”  
“你才……”  
你才是那个变态吧，长谷川想这么说，但他现在实在说不出一句完整的话。没有释放的精液好像放弃了似的，又流了回去，身体却迎来了虚假的高潮，让他无法停下颤抖，后方埋着阴茎的肠道也跟着紧缩起来。静静观察着他的坂田沉闷吐出一口气，等长谷川逐渐平复，却抓着他的脖子把他从床上拎起，自己反倒躺了下来，让长谷川坐在他身上。  
“阿银我很累了啊，”坂田打了个哈欠，“不要老想着让别人出力，自己也加加油嘛。”  
他弹了弹长谷川的老二，努努嘴：“抓着。”  
“……”  
坂田拽过长谷川的手放在那里：“如果在我允许之前就擅自射了，你就给我射满500毫升再走出这个房间。”  
长谷川觉得坂田银时有时真的不讲道理。他非常委屈、甚至能说得上是悲愤地握住了自己的阴茎，它又开始隐隐作痛，仿佛在控诉主人的背叛。他提起身体又慢慢坐下去，还没等到底，坂田就往上顶了顶，让他差点没能控制住自己，手撑着坂田裸露的胸口喘成一团，嘴里咬牙切齿：“别，别乱动啊！……”  
坂田没什么精神地回他：“磨磨蹭蹭的，我实在看不过去。”  
“我……”  
坂田又顶了顶。  
长谷川趴在坂田身上咬他的肩膀，看起来就像是再不这么做，真的会放任自己立即射出来然后被可恶的年轻人玩到精尽人亡。  
坂田看着长谷川很听话地死守着可怜兮兮的阴茎，笑得很开心：“变态大叔你不会已经习惯了吧，你真的好变态啊。”  
他半抱着长谷川的腰背坐起来，长年流浪的中年男人空有一副结实的骨架，摸起来有点硌，他嫌弃地甩了甩手。长谷川腰上起伏的动作没停，手上也没敢怠慢，头伏得很低，额头轻轻靠着坂田的肩膀，坂田垂着眼睛听他断断续续的喘息呻吟。  
坂田掰着长谷川的下巴，让有些失了神的可怜男人直视自己。硬硬的胡茬刺着坂田的指肚。  
坂田银时温柔地说：“可以射了。”  
先前没能释放而产生的失落与难耐，连同情欲一起，像鞭子一样狠狠地抽着长谷川的神经，他哭着射了出来。  
等他回过神，才看见坂田银时盯着他，几滴浑浊的液体挂在坂田的嘴角、胸口和腹部。  
坂田抓着他的头发。  
“给我舔干净。”他说。

end


End file.
